Older
by Skidous
Summary: Takes Place after 'Ruby's Birthday', please read that story if you haven't. Blake and Yang's lives after Beacon, being a Huntress might be a lot easier than what it's made out to be. Rated T for Sexual References. Please Read if you so wish, Summaries are not my forte.


**AN Hey guys, I'm back and I'm writing another RWBY one-shot. This is the sequel to Ruby's Birthday. If you haven't read that story or 'You're such a cat' then you won't get this story. I recommend reading those stories before coming and reading this one. I will try to make this story as long as I can, I can't really judge how long it'll be cause I write straight into the 'Copy-N-Paste' section because I find it easier to write here than in a word doc. Without further Rambling, I present to you my loyal readers...**

**Older**

(-)

Older

A 27 year old Blake was laying down on her couch. She was lucky that she didn't have any assignments from Beacon, being a Faunas Huntress was a major asset to Beacon when it came to surveillance, reconnaissance, and stealth missions, especially when those missions were at night. Blake was currently reading one of her many books that were stored on the bookshelf in her apartment. The apartment she lived in was very modern, for Blake that is, since being in the White Fang she never really had a home, it had a decent sized living room with a lounge that folded out into a bed, coffee table, TV and bookshelf. The apartment had it's own kitchen with the basics needed for a kitchen, laundry, bathroom (fit with bath and shower) and 2 bedrooms, one guest bedroom and the other being the master bedroom with an en-suite (**AN For all you younger readers, an en-suite is a bathroom connected to a bedroom**).

Blake was enjoying the silence that whatever higher being had graced her with, it seem like everything was going to be fi-

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Blake jumped at the sound and almost fell off the couch. Yang puts down the groceries she had picked up onto the kitchen bench. "Yang, why do you have to be so noisy" Blake asked and Yang just shrugs, "I guess it's because I'd rather be loud and heard than quiet and ignored". Blake actually saw the logic behind Yang's rowdy behaviour, but was still against it.

"Well, you don't _have_ to be so loud because you know I won't ignore you." Blake replied. Yang walked over to the couch and sat next to Blake and kissed her cheek "I know that, but other people might." she said with a smirk and got up to put away the groceries. Once again gracing Blake with the silence she loved. Blake began to continue reading the book she was engrossed in before.

(-)

Yang was putting away the groceries when her scroll went off. Yang pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"YANG, PLEASE HELP ME, HOW DO I DEAL WITH WEISS' CRAVINGS!?" Ruby screamed, making Yang have to take the scroll off her ear, Yang just chuckled "Ruby, it simple, ask her what she is craving and then get it for her. Even if you have to drive" she responded "Ruby!" Weiss said in the background "If you don't get what I wanted, I'll listen to that sad song again." she threatened "NO! Not _that_ song again Weiss, please. Sorry Yang, gotta go." Ruby said before the dial tone signalling she hung up went off. Yang put her phone back into her pocket and continued to put the groceries away.

(-)

Blake and Yang were lying together on the couch, watching some shows on WebFilms. "What did Ruby want Yang?" Blake asked and Yang looked down at Blake, "She wanted help with Weiss' cravings. It's only been about a month since she got pregnant and she's already getting cravings." Yang answered and Blake lifted an eyebrow "How exactly did Weiss get pregnant again?" and Yang rubbed her chin "Ruby found her long-lost brother Will and he was kind enough to donate some of is 'stuff' so Ruby could be somewhat related to the child." Blake just smiled. "So do you have a long-lost brother?" Blake asked, Yang got flustered. '_Is she asking what I think she's asking?_' Yang thought. Blake just laughed "I'm kidding Yang, I'm sooo, not ready for a child yet, You should've seen the look on your face." Blake continued to laugh. Yang just pouted.

She had just been tricked by her wife and wasn't happy about it. Yang then kissed Blake, surprising her and the pull away "What's wrong kitty? _Cat _got your tongue?" Yang asked and Blake began to pout "Not funny Yang. But I do want something." Yang was curious to her offer. Then looked at Blake provocatively. "No Yang, not Sex...Well, maybe later, but I wanted to ask if we could get a pet?" Blake said and Yang then smiled "Ok, sure." Yang responded. Blake then resumed the impromptu make-out session.

(-)

3 Days Later

Blake and Yang had picked up their pet, ironically enough, it was a ginger cat with black spots on it. Yang and Blake decided on the name Amber for the little 3 month old kitten. After it got to the house. It immediately jumped onto the couch and fell asleep. Blake grumbled "Stupid Kitten stole my spot to read." and proceeded to go and read on her bed. "Someone's just jealous" Yang said loud enough for Blake to hear. She proceeded to sit next to the kitten and watch more WebFilms

(-)

**Thanks for reading my story. Please Review if you have any criticisms or suggestions for new stories. Favourite the story if you so wish and follow me if you want to know when I post a new story.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE! **


End file.
